Love of Family
by The Shadow Author
Summary: While Legolas is away, His wife is left behind to help take care of the Kingdom, and her stubborn Father-in-law. However the tables turn quickly, showing a new and much more caring side of the cold hearted King. All that can be asked is, what will happen when herbs are involved?


_This is just a fun little story between my OC and the Mirkwood family! if i missed a mistake feel free to let me know! my computer isnt the best! intended as a one shot but ideas for a way to continue it are very welcome!_

 _All character but Elenya belong to Tolkien!  
************************************************************************************************************************************_

 _ **Dear Elenya,**_

 _ **I am fine.**_

 _ **I am sorry I have been gone so long.**_

 _ **I hope everything is well at the palace.**_

 _ **I am sending a box of herbs and spices**_

 _ **that you can sneak into Ada's food.**_

 _ **Hope you are well.**_

 _ **-Legolas**_

Elenya sighed as she set the letter aside to look at the small wooden box that had accompanied it. It was a small box, only big enough for the small bundles of plants that lay inside. She smiled when she realized what plants he had sent. For so long it had bothered them how Thranduil would stay up days on end to finish his work, and nothing short of drugging him would convince him otherwise. The worst part was that he had grown to recognize every sleeping herb that could be grown in their area, effectively foiling any and all of their plans to help. Now he had sent back just the plant she needed. A rare sleeping herb, strong and almost unrecognizable even to those used to it. Thranduil would never see it coming. And it couldn't have come sooner. He had been up for almost a week now, plagued by work and his worry for his son. Quickly she stood, grabbing her book of herbs and quickly checked how much she would need to use before taking what she needed and hiding the box. It would be no use to her if he found it and took it away. Then she hurried down to the kitchen, smiling and nodding casually as she was greeted upon entering the kitchen. She quickly pulled together a light dinner of thick soup and potent wine. He had eaten little so she did not bother to grab anything more. With a nod of thanks to her friends among the staff she strode out. Once she was out of sight she pulled the herb from her pocket, crushing it in hand and mixing half in the soup and half in the wine. Both dissolved quickly, leaving only the faintest haze in the wine. She smiled and continued on towards the study. She stopped before the door, quickly schooling her expression and wiping her hands on her dress so no trace of the herb remained. Then she put on a kind smile and knocked.

"Enter", She carefully opened the door, easily balancing the tray. Thranduil sat at his desk, paperwork covering the polished wood surface. Ink stained his hands and even smeared across one cheek. His eyes held a slight glazed look along with the pink tint of being blood shot. Even his hair, usually thought impossible to be mussed, held a good tangle or two. No wonder he had forbid anyone but her to come up.

"Good evening Ada", she said softly, setting the tray on a small table and moving to his side, "I brought you dinner." He gave her a soft smile, brushing one stained hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes. She winced as black streaks remained behind.

"Thank you", He said softly, "I will just finish this and-" Elenya stopped him with a shake of her head. She took the pen from his hands, setting it aside and pulling him up with a strong grip on his arm.

"No Ada, you need to eat, especially if I can not convince you to sleep", she said softly, tone leaving no room for argument. He sighed, giving her a more diluted version of his usual glare. Finally he caved when her look turned pleading.

"Alright, I will eat, but then I need to finish", he said, she only nodded, staying close to make sure he did not fall. Thankfully he made it to the chair without incident. She settled the tray in his lap before sitting on the floor by his knee. A new tradition they had made as they sat worrying for Legolas. It had brought them both comfort to stay close together.

"I got a letter from Legolas today", she said, wanting to make sure he did not notice any kind of difference in the taste. His eyes lit up as he too a drink of wine.

"Really? And what did he have to say?" He asked, beginning on the soup.

"Just that he is sorry he has been away so long and that he hopes we are well. No word yet on when he intends to return home", she said sadly. He nodded, again brushing his hair back. She smiled and stood, moving around him. She began to braid his hair, pulling it back and out of his face. His hand caught hers for a moment, giving it a squeeze of thanks. She smiled and continued, finishing just as he finished eating. She took the tray and set it aside, stopping him when he went to stand. "Sit with me for a little while?" She asked softly, eyes pleading. Thranduil nodded, knowing how the letters made her worry. She returned to her seat on the floor, leaning back against his knee. One large hand rested on her head, softly combing through it. She closed her eyes, counting to thirty. His hand had stilled by twenty five. She grinned and stood, seeing that he was well and truly asleep. With strength many would no believe she had she pulled him up and half carried half dragged him across the hall to his room. She settled him on the bed with a huff. She deftly removed his boots and outer robe before moving to the bathing chamber and grabbing a wet cloth to clean away the ink. Once that was done she pulled the blanket over him and kissed him on the head. "Losto Vae Ada", she whispered before quietly leaving. Once the candles had been put out and the dishes returned to the kitchen she returned to her room. She once again settled at her desk, parchment and ink before her.

 _ **Dear Legolas,**_

 _ **I am glad you are well**_

 _ **and I hope you will return to us soon.**_

 _ **The palace is fine, still standing if anything.**_

 _ **We both worry after you of course.**_

 _ **And thank you for the herbs,**_

 _ **already they have come in handy.**_

 _ **He never noticed a thing.**_

 _ **Hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **-Elenya**_

Over the next few months Thranduil found himself drugged time and again. It had infuriated him to know she had that advantage. He knew it had to have been Legolas to send her some knew herb he had not been aware of, but his problem was avoiding it. He could neither recognize it nor see it and he trusted only Elenya not to poison him in this time of darkness. At one point he had even tried demanding she hand over her supply, but she had simply played innocent, denying anything about the herbs. Now he finally had his chance. Elenya had taken the day to spend time with her Nana out in the gardens, an activity she never spent less then a few hours in. This gave him the chance to go look for those blasted herbs she was hiding. He slipped into her room and shut the door tightly behind him. Then he turned, looking around and trying to figure out just where she would hide them. They would, of course, have their own box. She was to much of a professional with herbs to just leave them sitting out. Or maybe in a bag? No, they might get crushed. He hummed and moved first to her desk. Nothing. He glanced around again. Maybe they were in plain sight? She was witty enough to do it. Another minor victory over him when they were right in plain sight as he tried to talk them from her. But there were no boxes laying about. Maybe he was over thinking this. He stopped. Where would he hide them? His eyes flashed open, of course. He knelt down and peered under the bed. Sure enough a small box rest in the shadows. He slid it out and opened it, smiling at the plants that lay inside. He was about to secret them into his robes when he stopped. "She would notice, and what would happen then? His blasted son would probably only send more and she would be sure to hide them well. He frowned, again glancing down at the small box in his hand. Then he got an idea. With deft fingers he set the box on the desk and opened it. He pulled out a good amount of the sleeping herb, carefully replacing the rest to look like it had been untouched. He closed the box and wiped the rest from the desk, leaving no trace behind. He slid the plants into his pocket before returning the box to its spot. If she was going to play this game, he could at least return fire. Maybe this way she might learn a thing or two about pulling one over on him. And it was not like she was all that much better then him at times. He would just have to bid his time. once everything was just as he had found it he slipped out once more. He grinned as he moved towards his study. This was bound to be fun.

It was only a week later he had the perfect chance. A new letter had come from his son, and this time with the news they had been hoping for. The war was over, and he was safe in Minas Tirith. Elenya had immediately been ready to ride out, but Thranduil had forbid it. She would not go without him, and he could not yet leave. Still the shadows lingered. It had become a huge fight that resulted in yelled words and slammed doors. After that she had only gotten worse. She had known he was right, but the thought that he was so close and yet so far from her chaffed, keeping her up at night. A few times Thranduil had tried to be reasonable. Had tried to convince her to rest, but she had refused. Finally, after a solid week of no sleep, he resorted to his plan. It was late on the eight night and he had pulled out a treat, not an uncommon thing during times such as this. Along with the chocolaty cake he had made her a large glass of milk and himself a glass of wine. Of course, the milk and cake held the herbs. Tonight he would skip the dessert, leaving it all to her. An advantage she could never pass up. He silently entered the study where she sat waiting for him, as she had done for the past week. He set the tray down without a word, smirking when her eyes followed the trays every move.

"Yes child, it is for you, in the hopes a midnight snack will calm you enough to help you sleep", They both shared a knowing look. No, the snack would do no good, but he had tried. The moment he had his wine in hand she practically attacked the tray. The cake itself was a treat, one reserved only for hard nights such as these. She had stuffed half the cake into her mouth, without any thought to manners of course, before downing half the glass of milk. He watched her with an almost disgusted look. How could an elf, one as sweet and proper as his daughter-in-law, have worse manners then a dwarf? Then again, she was always the perfect princess in front of any but him. She trusted him enough to let go in his presence. So maybe he should count it an honor? He was not completely sure. But it was something to keep in mind should anymore dwarves go traipsing about in his lands. Simply pit them against her and they would all run for their hills. He smiled to himself as the last of the cake and milk disappeared. He pulled a prepared damp cloth from the tray and moved to wipe her face. She jerked away, a look of mixed embarrassment, confusion, and amusement. He simply gave her a, strained, firm look. "If you are going to eat like an elfling, I might as well wipe your face like one", he said simply. His other hand snuck up and gripped her chin as he continued on. He eyes grew wide and she, again, tried to pull away, but the hand on her chin prevented it. She huffed but finally gave, letting him do so. Once finished he snatched up her hands and wiped them as well. 'Alright child, by the Valar I swear you would think you were not of your majority", he said, making her glare.

"I am very well into my majority, thank you", she said, crossing her arms even as she leaned back against him. He chuckled.

"Physically yes, but there is a very childlike side of you many would be very surprised to see", he said, she huffed, but a devious smirk rose on her lips.

"Yes, so I do. Thta may be a nice little surprise for the council should they ever cross me", she said thoughtfully. Making Thranduil smile. My he was going to love to see that.

"Whatever it is you are planning, it can wait till tomorrow", he said evenly, beginning to card his fingers through her hair. Sh e relaxed against him, eyes fluttering shut.

"And there is still no way to convince you to let me go to him?" it was the same question she had asked every night since the letter. Now he gave the same answer he had since then.

"no, my daughter, there is not. We must simply wait for fate to return our Prince to us", he said softly, tweaking her ear. She lazily swatted his hand away.

"Alright, but he better come home soon", she slurred, hand falling back into her lap. He smiled, continuing his movements until her head fell to rest against her chest. He smiled as he stood, picking her up and holding her close. He cradled her to his chest as he moved back out the door. It ad been so long since he had been able to dote on Legolas. To do those simple things like wipe a sticky mouth or tuck one into bed warmed his heart just as it had all those years ago. She really had become family to him. And to know she loved Legolas as much as he did gave him comfort. Legolas would not be alone should something happen to him. He was in good hands. He gently pushed the door to her room open, smiling as she nuzzled deeper into his robes. Shifting to hold her with one arm he pulled back her covers. He settled her down before tucking her in. Her eyes opened blearily as he smoothed them over her.

"Should've known you'd do that", she slurred, handing catching his. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Of course I would child. I will never leave you to suffer alone. We are family now yes? We can help each other through anything", he said softly, other hand coming up to brush her hair out of her face. She gave him a small smile, eyes fluttering closed once more. She had to be exhausted if she was sleeping with her eyes closed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. "Sleep child, nothing will happen tonight that I can not handle", he said. Her smiled widened a bit but her eyes never reopened. He placed a second kiss on her head before slipping out. He closed the door behind him and moved to his own room. Though only a single candle was lit, he took up a place by the window with a book. The moonlight provided plenty of light to read and it gave him a perfect view of the courtyard. Just in case his son came home. It was only a matter of time before he to was asleep, propped up against the window sill, book forgotten on his lap.

The next morning, just as the sun was rising, a maid knocked on his door frantically, jerking him from his sleep.

"Yes yes what is it?" he growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door.

"I am sorry to bother you My King, but a guard just sent word! The Prince has returned! With the King of Men and a dwarf for company", she gasped, eyes wide with excitement. Thranduil was awake in moments. For a split second he considered waking Elenya, but she needed the rest, and the drug would not ware off for another few hours yet. No, he could go greet them himself and surprise her! He needed to have a few words with his son first anyway, about not taking love for granted.

"Of course, have my elk ready, I will be down soon", he said. With a nod she ran off, leaving him to hurry back into his rooms and get ready. He would forgo his usual dramatic robes. No, he would only get himself stuck in the thick foliage. No, today was a good day to wear his old hunting gear. His sword, of course, went to his side along with his knives. He did not bother with the bow, he was much to out of practice. Finally he settled his simple circlet on his brow. No need for his crown. Finally he pulled his boots on and hurried downstairs to the courtyard where his elk was waiting. He swung up, ignoring the protests from the guards when he waved them off. "I am simply staying to the path, leading them here. Anything that could bother us now can be handled. I will be back by midmorning", he said evenly and galloped out, leaving them coughing at the dust he had stirred up. He rode hard until the trees themselves, also celebrating their Prince's return, told him he was near. He slowed to a calm walk, sitting high and looking none to pleased. Soon he heard their voices. Estel was talking to Legolas, trying to decide how to approach him, while the dwarf tried to convince them to turn around. From the sound of it the dwarf was the son of one of those he had imprisoned. That made this all the more fun. He allowed him a last grin before smoothing his features and riding forward. The group grew silent the moment his soft hoof beats could be he turned the last corner he found a sword, axe, and arrow pointed at him. He gave all three an unimpressed glare. His final gaze, however, settled on his son.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself elfling", he growled, making the dwarf twitch and Estel hold back a chuckle. Legolas flushed, quickly lowering his bow. Once the arrow had been taken off completely he nodded. "Good, first let me finish to formalities and say, welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, yes even you Master Dwarf. You will not be locked away as your father had, and Estel already knows he is always welcomed here. You, my elfling, have much more explaining to do", he finished, turning his gaze on a confused Legolas.

'Wait, Eryn Lasgalen?" he asked, but was ignored. Thranduil turned, motioning for them to follow.

"Come, we must hurry back", he said evenly. The three did so, though Legolas moved to ride beside his father.

"Ada, what of-" but a raised hand stopped him.

"A conversation for home", he said softly. Legolas nodded, "now explain to me why you were sending those herbs?" Legolas flushed again, making both of his companions laugh. The three spoke softly as they traveled, very conscious of the strait backed figure that rode in front. Finally the gates came into sight and they were welcomed with roaring applause. Thranduil stopped it with a raised hand. He would not allow them to wake her up with their noise. "You can welcome them all at the feast tomorrow night", he said evenly, voice heard to them all. They all nodded, giving Legolas a pat on the arm or back in welcome before moving off again. They all dismounted, stable hands taking their mounts as maids took their baggage. Finally they were led inside. Thranduil led them up to the royal wing before stopping. In one fluid movement he spun, catching Legolas up in a hug. He had the privacy now to welcome his son properly. Legolas automatically clung to him, hugging him in return. "Nevr do that again, or by Valar I will tie you to your bed and never let you out again", he gasped, voice filled with emotion. Legolas laughed softly.

"And to think I thought I would be greeted with anger", he said, pulling away. Thranduil smiled knowingly.

"Oh no, that would be your wife's job. No, the anger is most definitely not mine", he said, he glanced back when he heard both of the mortals choke.

"Wife?" they gasped. Legolas gave an almost shy nod before turning to his father.

"Where is she? I thought she woukd be the first to greet me", he said. Thranduil gave a laugh, eyes bright.

"She would have been had I not been forced to use her own herbs against her", he said, laying an arm over his son's shoulders. He paid no mind to the two that followed them. Legolas sighed.

"I had hoped she would not", he said, But Thranduil chuckled.

"She fits very well into the family. She even puts sleep off like we do", he said with a good natured grin. Legolas laughed.

"So she does. Should I go wake her then?" He knew that spark in his ada's eye. He had something planned. Sure enough, Thranduil shook his head.

"Not yet no, just stay to the side until I tell you", he said, stopping before a door. He nodded, moving to stand to one side and motioning his friends to do the same. Thranduil opened the door, leaving it wide and letting the light in he otherwise dark room. A lump sat on the bed, covered in blankets. It gave a moan as the light filtered in. Thranduil moved to her side and shook her shoulder gently. "Come now child, time to wake up", he said, causing another groan.

"No, ada go away! You had to drug me now you can let me sleep in", came the muffled reply. Thranduil chuckled, shaking her a little more.

"Now is that a way for a princess to act?" he teased. IN an instant a pillow came up and smacked him in the face. There was an audible gasp from the door, though from who he did not know. Unfazed he picked up the pillow and swatted her back before tossing it out of reach. He then gripped the blankets and yanked them off of her. She hissed as the cold air surrounded her, making her curl in on herself. She took another pillow and cover her face.

"No! Even that will not get me up", she groaned, making him sigh. He turned and silently motioned for Legolas to come in. He did so, feet not making a sound.

'Very well, I will have to resort to other means then", he said with a dramatic sigh. He motioned for Legolas to get on the bed before stepping back to watch. Legolas did so, climbing onto the bed and laying down beside her. With one hand he reached out and tweaked her ear.

"is this how you greet me?" He asked. Elenya sat up so quick the pillow flew off the bed. She turned to stare at him in shock for a long moment before tackling him, knocking them both off the bed. They landed with a thump, making Thranduil laugh softly before turning back to the door. Both Aragorn and Gimli watched, Gimli with shock and Aragorn with amusement. He guided them out before shutting the door firmly.

If we are lucky, we will see them at dinner. Now why don't I show you to your rooms?"


End file.
